


Happy Wolfie Day

by AnyaBantik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Birthday, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Home, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaBantik/pseuds/AnyaBantik
Summary: — Ох, — протянул он, — Мне уже целых 43 года. Какой кошмар, — его голос все еще тих ото сна, но Ремус не был бы Ремусом, если бы постоянно не сетовал насчет своего возраста.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 2





	Happy Wolfie Day

— Черт! — пробурчала девушка себе под нос, поскорее вытащив противень из духовки и начав дуть на палец, которым она слегка обожглась. Ну и ладно! Ничто не может испортить ей этот прекрасный день. Она радостно напевала себе под нос «С днем варенья, волчонок», принимаясь делать какао и позволяя вафля слегка остыть. 

Сегодня, 10 марта 2003 года, у ее любимого мужчины день рождения! Она всегда с нетерпением ждет этого дня, потому что, помимо Дня Святого Валентина, только в этот день Ремус позволяет себе поспать подольше, что значит, что и Тонкс просыпается раньше него и идет делать ему завтрак. Хоть полноценным завтраком она и не может это назвать, потому что готовить-то особо не умеет, но зато ей весело! И на душе всегда тепло, потому что Дора знает, что даже если она и испортит что-то, то Ремус все равно скажет, что ему все понравилось (хоть в последующие дни и будет слегка поддразнивать ее...)

Когда все было готово — подостывшие вафли положены на тарелку, клубника и дольки апельсина аккуратно разложены вокруг, какао было вполне горячим, но не слишком, чтобы не обжечься — Нимфадора, взглянув на часы, которые показывали половину девятого, решила поднимать наверх, в спальню. 

Водрузив на поднос завтрак и принявшись леветировать его, она начала ступать по лестнице, стараясь подниматься как можно тише. С тех пор, как на свет появился Тедди, большую часть времени ей действительно удавалось тихо ходить. Вот ведь удивительно!

Добравшись до комнаты, она заглянула туда и невольно улыбнулась. Ремус спал на спине, раскинув руки и слегка похрапывая. Ух, как же она не любила, когда он храпит! Но без этого заснуть все-таки не могла...

Подойдя к кровати, она отлеветировала поднос на тумбочку (благо на его тумбочке всегда был порядок) и аккуратно присела на край кровати. Положив руку на грудь мужа, она начала тихонько тормошить его. 

— Рем, дорогой, — и в ответ ей последовало безмятежное мычание, — Просыпайся, милый, — она наклонилась и легонько коснулась губами его шеи, после чего сразу же почувствовала, как его сильная рука опустилась ей на талию и прижала к себе. 

— Доброе утро, — пробормотал он, другой рукой потирая лицо — лучи солнца безжалостно светили ему в глаза. 

— С днем рождения, любимый, — весело улыбнулась она и провела рукой по его щеке. 

— Ох, — протянул он, — Мне уже целых 43 года. Какой кошмар, — его голос все еще тих ото сна, но Ремус не был бы Ремусом, если бы постоянно не сетовал насчет своего возраста. 

— А по-моему, это самый лучший возраст для мужчины, — ухмыльнулась она и, чмокнув его, кивнула на поднос, — Я завтрак тебе сделала. Вафельки и какао. Все как ты любишь. 

— Это может подождать, — хрипло произнес он и неожиданно резко прильнул к ней. Нимфадора от неожиданности округлила глаза, но в следующий момент закрыла их и ответила на его поцелуй. 

Ее сладость быстро охватила его, свела с ума, затянула с головой, полностью и бесповоротно. Как впрочем и всегда. Их страсть никогда не затихала. Наоборот, с каждым новым взглядом, касанием, поцелуем она все больше расцветала, раскрывалась, обнажая прекрасный, никогда не вянувший цветок. 

Через несколько мгновений, невесомо коснувшись ее щеки, Ремус оторвался от нее, вынудив у Тонкс недовольный стон.

— Я думала, вафли с какао могут подождать, — надувшись, произнесла она. 

— Они могут, а вот Тедди нет, — он легонько усмехнулся и чмокнул ее в носик, прежде чем дверь открылась, и в комнату с радостным лицом вбежал пятилетний малыш.

— Папочка! Папочка! С днем рождения! — он аккуратненько залез на кровать и кинулся в объятия отца, весело смеясь.

Нимфадора с улыбкой наблюдала за тем, как Ремус треплет их сына по светло-голубым волосикам и целует его в макушку, как от этого задиристо смеется Тедди, вызывая не менее задиристый смех от отца. 

В этот момент снизу, с первого этажа, послышался какой-то шум. Следом за этим донесся грохот и ворчание «Ну Тонкс, вечно раскидывает все где не попадя». Тедди, поняв, что пришел его «второй крестный», вихрем соскочил с кровати и побежал в гостиную. 

Ремус, пока было время, притянул к себе жену и впился в нее поцелуем. Тонкс мягко вырисовывала пальцем узоры на его плече, от чего Люпин изо всех сил старался не рассмеяться (щекотно же, ну!). 

Через несколько секунд в проеме появился слегка перепачканный в саже Сириус с Тедди на руках. В одной руке у него также было несколько шоколадок. 

— Эй, голубки, харе тут лобызаться, — ухмыльнулся он, развернувшись, и начал спускаться с Тедди вниз, — Ждем вас на кухне. Жрать охота, прям жуть. 

Дора хмыкнула, а Ремус лишь закатил глаза на это. Каждый год одно и тоже. Каждый год он приходит с утра пораньше, приносит шоколадки (за что Ремус в душе почти не против, чтобы он приходил) и совсем не позволяет влюбленным побыть наедине (Тедди, конечно же, не считается, ведь он их маленькое чудо, а это маленькое чудо не доставляет абсолютно никаких проблем). 

Тонкс, легонько потянувшись, опять наклонилась к Ремусу и провела рукой по его волосам, затем вдоль щеки и шеи, пока ее рука не легла ему на грудь. Она очертила ногтем на его груди сердечко и с нежностью посмотрела на мужа, приблизившись к его лицу так, что между ними оставалась лишь пара сантиметров. 

— С днем варенья, волчонок, — прошептала она ему в губы и, слегка усмехнувшись, увлекла его в еще один сладкий поцелуй. 

— Эй, мы вообще-то голодные! — донесся голос Сириуса из кухни, вынудив двух супругов улыбнуться сквозь поцелуй.


End file.
